Meldar's Revenge
by Irken-Merc
Summary: Meldar Prime has escaped from the TV Station. April believes that everyone should just let him go and forget about him. On Earth, Jimmy and Cindy still have problems with each other. Jimmy hasn't seen Cindy, and Cindy hasn't talked to Jimmy.
1. The Escape

Hi everyone! This is my sequel to Win Lose and Kaboom! I loved that movie so I couldn't resist! My story takes place not too long after WL&K! Enjoy the first chapter, because it's really short. :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 1: The Escape

"He's escaping! Get him!" yelled one of the Gorlockan guards. Meldar had tricked one of them to let him "go to the bathroom". How stupid he was thought Meldar. He hovered as fast as he could to get to the hangar, just outside the TV station. He stopped and hid behind a crate, and took a peek. "Phew! Lost the guards," Meldar sighed in relief. He continued his way to the hangar. There, waited Vendanna in their escape ship. She waved at him, signaling that the ship was ready to depart. Meldar got in, and the two left in a quick second.

One of the guards finally got to the hangar, only to see the escape ship leave into space. Another one came a few seconds later, panting and out of breath. "What happened?" he asked. The other guard didn't even look at him, just staring at the vast space. Finally words came out of his mouth. "We've got a problem. Contact April at our home planet quickly!" he yelled at the other guard. "What I am supposed to tell her?" he asked. "Tell her.....he's escaped."

Meanwhile, Vendanna piloted the ship while Meldar rested. "Nice work Vendanna, my escape plan worked perfectly. Those guards were just too stupid!" Meldar said. "I don't think you should underestimate these Gorlocks, Vendanna replied. "Hey, I asked that guard if I could go to the bathroom, and he let me go! Can't believe how gullible he was! That was just the proof I need to get my next plan started." Vendanna looked at Meldar in confusion. "You have another plan? What, is to get your show running again?" "Actually no, this is something bigger than just getting my show back, although that is just a small part of it and I've actually thought this up a while ago." Meldar said. "So, what is your plan Meldar?" asked Vendanna. "You'll find out soon enough Vendanna. Just plot a course for planet Gorlock."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

So what do you think so far? I hope you're interested in my story, because more is yet to come! :)


	2. Just let him go

Greetings! Here's chapter 2. My story will be seen through different perspectives. Enjoy! Chapter 2 is a little bit longer than the first. :)

Quick Note: Originally, this chapter didn't have the last paragraph. I added it just to make the chapter a tiny bit longer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 2: Just let him go

April sat down in frustration after seeing Jimmy's really short warp mail response. "Hmm, I wonder why Jimmy Neutron didn't say much. I guess I have a lot more to learn about human culture than I thought," she said to herself. Someone knocked on her door. "April, let me in," the person said. April opened the door and smiled, it was her friend Se-aaaaaaa-toh, quite similar to April's real name, but she preferred to be called Sarah. She looked almost the same as April too, because she is in fact trying to be more like her. Her skin was of a lighter green, she had long silky black hair that was all bundled up in her helmet, and her armor didn't really seem as fearsome as April's. Boots, gloves, they all had no spikes at all. Even her helmet was hornless. Of course, in order for Gorlock warriors to wear more prestigious armor, they had to earn it. New or less experienced warriors have to pass trials or win battles to wear them, and be honored by others below them. Otherwise they must pay respect to the veterans and try to learn from them. Sarah has always envied April, because she was a much better warrior than her and she had spiked armor. Sarah bowed down to April in respect, for she and her parents were seen as heroes for preventing the destruction of their planet. For that reason they received a special spot in the royal palace. "Uh Sarah, there's no need for you to bow. Besides, I am not the true hero, it was the earth boy Jimmy Neutron," said April. "I know, but they say you must always respect those with more merits," said Sarah. April laughed. "Sarah, you're my friend. You don't need to bow and show respect to me. Besides, I enjoy training you." Sarah laughed as well. "By the way, who's this Jimmy Neutron? You never told me about him." Sarah asked. "Oh Jimmy Neutron. Well err...he's just a friend," April said bashfully. "Just a friend? Or your future mate?" Sarah joked. April grinned stupidly. "Didn't you say you must respect those with more merits?" April said. "Oh uh, sorry April. I didn't mean to uh..." April laughed. "I'm just kidding Sarah! Like I said, we're friends remember?" "Oh, right," Sarah said. "So what is the reason of your coming?" April asked. "Well, the others and I are going out for a hunt. You want to join us? We can use a warrior of your skills." April was about to answer until she heard a beeping. She looked back to see her message screen flashing with the words "INCOMING TRANSMISSION". "Just a second Sarah, seems I've got a transmission," April said. She walked to the screen and pushed the "on screen" button. It was one of the guards stationed at the Malvexian TV station. "April, thank goodness," said the guard. "What's the matter? Is everything alright at the TV station?" April asked. "Apparently not. Meldar Prime has escaped!" the guard said. "But how could he have...never mind," April said. "What is it April? Should we send out warships to track him down?" asked the guard. "No, no. Just let him go." April answered. "But April, he's a threat to all species! We can't just let him go!" the guard yelled. It was pretty obvious that he wanted to hunt down Meldar. "He's no longer a threat. We have his matrix generators. Without them, Meldar is powerless," April said. The guard was getting frustrated. "But, but, what if he's coming after them?" the guard asked anxiously. "If he's out to get his matrix generators back, he's gonna have to go through us first. But I doubt he's coming after them. If he's smart, he'd know not to come here and face us," April said. "But are you sure the matrix generators are kept safe?" asked the guard. "Do not worry. I asked the King and Queen if I could place them in the safest place in the palace, and they have agreed. The matrix generators are kept safely in the Vault of Forbidden Items. It's heavily guarded," April added. The guard thought for moment and finally agreed. "Alright fine, it's settled then. We will let Meldar Prime go," said the guard, and then he saluted a farewell. The screen then flashed "END OF TRANSMISSION".

Sarah had been listening the whole time. "April, are you sure letting Meldar go was a great idea?" Sarah asked. "I mean, he's a really powerful guy. He can destroy planets and..." April cut her off. "Yeah, when he had his matrix generators, but now he doesn't. Quit worrying too much Sarah, he's no longer a threat to our people, or to any other species in the galaxy," April said. "I know, but maybe we should take some precautions now that Meldar is loose," said Sarah. "Don't think that's necessary, but alright. If we don't hear anymore of Meldar after couple of weeks or so, then let's just forget about him. However if he does happen to popup again, we'll have to take some action. Let's wait and see," said April. Sarah shrugged. "Well we don't want to keep the others waiting any longer. Are you coming hunting with us or not?" asked Sarah. "Sure I'll come. I could use a good hunt right now. You go on ahead, I'll just get my gear ready."

At the hunting grounds, April and Sarah met up with the others. They all stayed crouch, hidden behind some tall grass. One Gorlock on the other side hid behind a rock. This Gorlock was the leader of the hunting party, and he was a little bit older than everyone else in the party. He signaled to the rest of the group that it was safe to come to his position, were they all got a better look at their prey. It was a lone corchak who seemed to have separated himself from the rest of the herd. It was eating it's meal, so it was the perfect time to strike. Everyone jumped out from behind the rock and gave out their battle cries. Corchaks were extremely dangerous animals that are native to the planet Gorlock. Even just one had the potential to kill a champion warrior. The hunting group used their strength in numbers to overwhelm the lone beast. They surrounded all sides of the beast so it couldn't escape, and then they all brought their spears to bear. Knowing that they only had one shot to kill the beast at this one moment, April jumped on top of the corchak and jabbed her spear through it's brain. The beast collapsed, dead. Everyone gave out victory shrieks. "Excellent work April! We will be feasting great tonight!" said the hunting leader.

After the hunt, the party celebrated with a victory feast at the palace Dining Hall. Upon the huge table was their kill, roasted and decapitated. Sarah finished her meal first, and told April to meet her out in the hall after she was done. When April finished, she met Sarah outside of the Dining Hall. "So what's up Sarah?" April asked. "Well today was awesome, you did a great job in killing that corchak, but there's one thing that's been bothering me a little," Sarah said. "Well what is it?" "It's Meldar. I just can't stop thinking that he's somehow gonna find a way to get his generators back," Sarah said. "Sarah listen to me, we're not gonna worry about Meldar anymore. I though the hunt was going to get your mind off him but I guess not," April sighed. "I'm sorry April, it's just a feeling I have, a premonition," Sarah said. April put her hand up, signaling Sarah that this conversation was over. "I think it's time for us to call it a day."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

So what do you think about this chapter and the new character? Send some reviews, thank you! :)


	3. Dilemmas

Chapter 3 everyone! Takes place on Earth, this chapter describes the mood of Jimmy and Cindy, after the ending of WL&K!

Quick Note: I originally didn't intend to create this chapter, but I needed to get Jimmy in the story as soon as possible!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 3: Dilemmas

Back on Earth, Jimmy was in a state of uncertainty. It's been about a week since he last saw Cindy, walking away after throwing the treaty at his face. "I didn't know Cindy would be angry at me for this long," Jimmy said to himself. He lay on his bed, staring at the wall. Usually, he'd be in his lab working on new inventions, but ever since Cindy tossed that crumpled treaty at his face, he preferred to stay in his room, and just think on how Cindy is doing until he finally sees her. Jimmy began to think to himself more. "Oh Goddard, what am I supposed to do?" Jimmy asked his trustworthy robotic dog. Goddard responded with barks of confusion, he didn't know what to do either. "Oh gas planet. The ways of our female counterparts have always perplexed me Goddard. Guess I'll never understand," said Jimmy. His head started to ache, this didn't happen often unless he's really frustrated about a problem. "What does Cindy want from me? Is she gonna wait for me to do something? Or should I wait for her to make a move?" Jimmy asked himself. His headache got worse. "Why do I have to worry about Cindy so much? I mean, it's not my fault April's warp mail came at the wrong time." He then focused on April. "Gee Goddard, I really miss April. I wonder how she took my response that Cindy sent too soon," Jimmy said.

Now his headache was really getting bad. "Maybe I should stop worrying so much about Cindy and April," Jimmy said while rubbing his head. But there were reasons for him to worry, but who should he worry about more, Cindy or April? Jimmy finally came to a conclusion. "Well Goddard, since I can't decide what to do, I'm just gonna hit the Candy Bar? I could really use some ice cream right now," he said. Goddard barked in approval. "Oh, can you get me some aspirin at the lab Goddard?"

Meanwhile, Cindy Vortex spied on Jimmy through her window, he was putting on his shoes. Her arms were folded and she looked pretty agitated as she watched Jimmy Neutron getting ready to go somewhere. "You still angry at Jimmy?" asked Libby, laying on Cindy's bed listening to music. Cindy looked back at her and calmed down a little. "Well to be honest Libby, I'm not really mad at Neutron anymore", she said. "Then why are you hiding from him?" Libby asked. "Well, I'm just nervous on how Jimmy's gonna react when he sees me again! You weren't there to see how angry I was at him when I threw our treaty at him," Cindy responded. "Girl, I'm starting to get the feeling you're jealous of April," Libby said. Cindy growled at the mere sound of her name. "No! I'm not jealous of that alien..." Cindy's voice began to lose it's confidence, she couldn't lie to her best friend. "Ok, fine! I am jealous of that Gorlock!" Cindy shouted. "Cindy, did Jimmy say that April was his girlfriend?" asked Libby. "Well, no," Cindy replied. "Then you've got nothing to worry about Cindy!" Cindy relaxed a little more. "You're right Libby. Besides, I doubt we'll ever see her again anyway, but if we do, I don't want her kissing Neutron!" Libby turned off her music. "Well, it's good to see that you've come to some compromise with her. So when are you gonna apologize to Jimmy?" Cindy thought for a while. "I don't know Libby. But I'm gonna have to sooner or later."

Jimmy arrived at the Candy Bar without Carl or Sheen. Sam the Candy Bar owner was busy wiping the counter, he didn't even care about Jimmy's blue mood. "One sundae please," Jimmy said depressingly. "Yea, yea, that's $2.99 yea," said Sam. Jimmy gave the money and Sam supplied the sundae. "You know, the Candy Bar seems to be a better place for me to relax than in my room, I think I'll come here everyday for sundae, until I get my mind off a certain problem," Jimmy said. "Yea, yea, what ever," Sam said, admiring the shine of his counter. It was pretty obvious he didn't care what Jimmy was talking about. Jimmy sighed. "If only I knew what Cindy was thinking, then I wouldn't have to worry so much."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

You like? Send reviews please! Chapter four is on it's way! :)


	4. Dealing with a Tyrant

I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story! Here's chapter 4 folks, Meldar's plan revealed.

To Majestic Twelve: Glad you like my story! I took your advice and I am going to space between quotes from now on, thanks for telling me! I want to make reading my story as comfortable as possible. If there's anything else you'd like me to fix in my future chapters, just tell me and I'll get right to it! Hope you like chapter 4! :)

Quick Note: I did not originally intend to put in that last paragraph in chap 4, but I put it in for the sake of longevity.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 4: Dealing with a Tyrant

"Finally we've made it to Gorlock!" Meldar said in disappointment, he expected to get here earlier.

"Relax Meldar, at least we're here," Vendanna said as she landed the ship. They both exited and just stared out at the jungle.

"So Meldar, what exactly are we doing here? I think it's time for you to explain things...your plan perhaps?" asked Vendanna.

"Oh well it's quite simple really, I'm gonna take over this planet!" Meldar said.

"That's a really vague explanation. Can you give the details?" Meldar looked back at the jungle. "The Gorlocks are a war-mongering species," he explained.

"Uh Meldar, I know that already! That doesn't really help." Meldar then looked back at Vendanna.

"You're missing the point Vendanna. The Gorlocks have a kingdom, ruled by a king and a queen. Outside of it, are several other Gorlockan tribes, who quarrel amongst each other, and seizing territories," Meldar explained.

"Ok, I still don't understand your plan," said Vendanna.

"No, no let me finish first. One of the Gorlockan tribes has grown to become a real threat to the kingdom. They have seized a large amount of territory. The leader of this most feared Gorlockan tribe is a warlord by the name of Hogorth. I'm planning on convincing this warlord to help me takeover the Gorlockan Kingdom by uniting the other tribes under one banner," Meldar concluded.

"Wait a minute, you can't just convince a Gorlockan warlord to just help you!" Vendanna yelled.

"Oh really? From what I've heard, this most feared Gorlockan warlord is also the most gullible. I'll easily be able to manipulate him. And once I have him on my side, I'm sure he'll be able to convince the other tribes to join our alliance, and together we will takeover the kingdom!"

Vendanna finally understood his plan, but there was still one question in her mind. "Meldar, your plan is perfect, but why do you want to takeover the Gorlockan Kingdom?" she asked.

"Because, my matrix generators are there! They're being kept in the Gorlockan palace and I can't get it myself and that's why I need the help of Hogorth. Plus, I want to become King of this planet." Meldar was really tired of explaining all this to Vendanna, but she was just too persistent with all these questions.

"Interesting, how did you know your generators were at the palace?" asked Vendanna.

"Well, Meldar said angrily while gritting his teeth, "It's because I've been listening to the guard's conversations back at the TV station. Does that explain everything for ya!? Or do I have to give further details!?"

"No, I'm good. So how are we gonna find Hogorth?" asked Vendanna.

Meldar slapped himself on the face. "Darn it! I forgot that part!"

Meldar and Vendanna began their search for the warlord's stronghold. They've searched almost the entire area, but no luck. Meldar stopped to take a brake as well as Vendanna near a huge tree.

"I don't get it. If they're a war-mongering species, how come we haven't seen any battles? Not even a sound of battle," Meldar said. The two gazed at the sky, unaware that they were being hunted. Two Gorlocks were on top of the tree, they were right above them. They both held a net and jumped down. Meldar and Vendanna didn't react quick enough and as soon as they knew it, they were enveloped into the net. They tried to break it, but it was just too tough!

"We've been tracking you two strangers ever since you entered our territory," said one of the Gorlocks. The other one chuckled.

"So what are we gonna do with them?" he asked.

"Hmm, I think Lord Hogorth will deal with that," The other Gorlock answered.

The two Gorlocks dragged Meldar and Vendanna to their fortress. "Was this part of your plan Meldar?" Vendanna whispered angrily.

"No, but this is perfect! Now we'll be able to get to Hogorth," Meldar whispered back. The two Gorlocks ignored Meldar and Vendanna as they chatted. The Gorlocks released them from the net, only to put them in chains instead. "You two follow us, we will take you to Lord Hogorth...he'll figure out what to do with you two, hehe," One of the Gorlocks said.

"I really hope this Hogorth is gullible as you say he is Meldar," Vendanna said as they were being taken into the fortress.

"Oh don't worry, he is. I know that for a fact."

The two Gorlocks shoved Meldar and Vendanna causing them to trip and fall. "Now, bow down before our mighty warlord...Lord Hogorth!" said one of the Gorlocks. The two looked up to see the mighty warlord before them. He sat on what seemed to be a throne made of bones, probably of his enemies. Hogorth's appearance didn't surprise Meldar much, but he was one humongous! He was quite tall, but his girth was huge and it looked like he didn't have neck at all, which made him appear stocky rather than corpulent and obese, but still, his fatness was nasty! Meldar and Vendanna looked at each other for a second and bowed down immediately just to avoid looking at Hogorth's disgusting appearance. "Get up you two! Get up!" yelled Hogorth. Meldar and Vendanna got up, not looking at Hogorth directly.

"Now tell me, why have you two crossed my territory?" Hogorth asked. Meldar knew he had only one shot at this. He gulped, and tried to make himself sound confident.

"Greetings Lord Hogorth. Sorry about intruding your territory, but I was wondering, if you wanted to talk about game shows..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

So what'd you think about this chapter? I hope you liked it and please send reviews, I opened to all suggestions. :)


	5. Summon the True Hero

Hi everyone! Here's chapter four, back to April and Sarah. It's been twelve days later. Enjoy! :)

Quick Note: This chapter was going to be two chapters originally, but seeing how short they were, I decided to combine it into one single chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 5: Summon the True Hero

April and Sarah were in the palace armory polishing their weapons. It's been twelve days, and nothing yet about Meldar. April figured it was safe to totally forget about Meldar, but Sarah still seemed a little preoccupied. Her first trial was coming up soon. April noticed Sarah being a little clumsy today as she dropped her battle club.

"Relax Sarah. Everybody gets scared of their first trial. I remember how nervous I was before mine," April said. Her words didn't seem to comfort Sarah that much.

"I think I should be nervous April. If I don't pass this first trial, everyone will laugh at me," Sarah said as she picked up her club. April put down her weapon and placed her hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"Don't worry so much Sarah. You'll pass this trial, everyone can. I don't even know anybody who hasn't," April said, and gave Sarah a smile. Sarah felt more reassured and smiled back at her friend. "Besides Sarah, you still have a few more days. Why don't we head out now and practice?" April asked. Sarah placed her club on her shoulder.

"Alright then, let's go."

April and Sarah left the armory and walked down a long hallway to the palace entrance. They both looked at statues that stood proud on the sides as they were walking. The statues were of ancient Gorlockan heroes and champions as well as old kings and queens.

"You think they'll ever make statues of us?" Sarah asked. April laughed.

"Who knows, maybe someday they will. We'd have to do something heroic," April said. Sarah looked at April confused.

"But you're a hero April. You saved our planet from it's destruction," she said.

"I already told you, I'm not the real hero. It was Jimmy Neutron who saved the planets of the other species as well as ours," April said.

"Why do you praise this particular human?" Sarah asked.

"Because, he is the one who gave me the responsibility for keeping the matrix generators safe, and I want to honor him for that as well as prove myself worthy of his trust," April replied. Sarah gave her a suspicious look, she knew there were possibly more reasons for April to keep mentioning this Jimmy Neutron.

"You like him don't you April?" she asked. April just gave a shrug and a grin, telling her, "Maybe."

Sarah and April approached the palace entrance, but April's father immediately blocked the gate.

"Father, Sarah and I are just going out to the wilderness to practice for her trial," April said to her father.

"I'm sorry my daughter, but you two cannot leave the palace at this moment," said April's father.

"Why not?" asked Sarah.

"Come, we've all been called to a meeting in throne room. Everything will be explained there."

Sarah, April, and her father entered the throne room which was filled with many other Gorlocks. April noticed her mother waving at them at the other side.

"Over here!" she yelled. The three made their way through the crowd to the other side of the throne room.

"Mother, what is this all about?" April asked.

"I'm not quite sure. The King and Queen had just called a meeting," April's mother said. Voices could be heard everywhere as the Gorlocks talked, for they had no idea why the King and Queen have called this meeting.

"Settle down everyone! Settle down!" yelled the advisor, and all the other voices subdued.

"The King will explained everything to all of you," he continued. The King and Queen sat on their thrones, and they looked pretty stressed. Everyone bowed down to the King before he spoke.

"The reason I have called all of you is because something terrible has happened. The warlord known as Hogorth and his tribe had just destroyed three of our outer villages, there were no survivors. Not only that, he also raided some of our outlying encampments as well. None of the outlying tribes has ever dared to do these things since the last war until now," the King explained. Everyone gasped and began conversing again.

"Silence everyone! The King is not yet finished!" yelled the advisor, and everyone silenced once more.

"I've just gotten word of these attacks today, and it's most likely there will be more," the King continued. The Queen also spoke.

"But there is also more to this. One of our spies has claimed to see the other tribes uniting with Lord Hogorth. This is something we've never seen before. The tribes have always fought amongst each other for decades, it's not common seeing them unite together," said the Queen.

"If Hogorth is really trying to unite the tribes, then we must take precautions. There will be a curfew from now on, until this threat passes. I also advise everyone not to stray beyond the outer kingdom into the tribes' territories. I will station warriors to protect the other remaining outer villages," the King concluded.

"This meeting is adjourned," said the advisor. Everyone bowed down once more, and exited the throne room.

April and Sarah went to the palace courtyard after the meeting. April's father didn't want them to practice in the wilderness during this time. April lay down on a bench, enjoying a time of leisure. Sarah was practicing her fighting technique. When she finished, she sat on the ground near the bench April was laying on.

"Hmm, the tribes uniting? That can't be possible," said April.

"Still, you heard what the King said, it's a possible threat to the Kingdom," Sarah said.

"I know, but this just doesn't make any sense at all. The tribes always fight each other, never before have they tried to unite," said April.

"So what are you thinking?" Sarah asked.

"Someone's behind this, I know. Lord Hogorth is a greedy, cruel hearted ruler who would never share power, he wouldn't unite the tribes. So someone is behind this."

"So what do you suppose we do April?" asked Sarah. April got up from the bench.

"We're going to need someone of vast intelligence to help us solve this mystery. C'mon, let's go back inside the palace. I've got a warp mail to record..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Send reviews please!


	6. The Descision

Hi! Here's chapter six, takes place back on Earth with Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Carl and Sheen. Hope you like this one! :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 6: The Descision

"Jimmy!" yelled the Candy Bar owner Sam. Jimmy had fallen asleep while eating his sundae, he awoke to find his face planted in it. "You've been coming here every single day for twelve days eating sundaes! Just pay up and leave it's closing time yea," Sam said.

"Sorry Sam, I've been a little preoccupied this past week. Here's the money and keep the change," Jimmy said while cleaning his face. He yawned and stretched out a little while Sam counted the money. Jimmy was about to push open the door and leave.

"What's that sound?" Jimmy questioned. It was getting closer and closer, but he couldn't comprehend what it was. He got his answer when an abnormally shaped object shot through the Candy Bar ceiling. Once all the dust and debris cleared, Jimmy was able to get a better look at the object.

"Hey! It's a warp mail from April!" Jimmy said excitingly, his mood seemed to have lifted.

"Oh great! This is just what I need! You're friend's warp mail busting my ceiling! Who's gonna pay for the damage, huh!? I'm blaming your friend for this! She's gonna pay for the damage, yea!" Sam said furiously. Jimmy ignored Sam's angry babbling and pushed the play button on the message rock. April came on screen:

"_Greetings Jimmy Neutron! I'm summoning you to my home planet, there seems to be some trickery at work here. I will explain everything to you once you come. I'm confident that you will find a way to get here. I await your arrival." _April blew a kiss at the end of the recording, and then the screen flashed "reply?".

"April needs help? Well then I've got to hurry! C'mon Goddard!" Jimmy yelled. He didn't even bother to send a reply, April needed help, so he had ran like the wind out the door.

"Hey! What about my ceiling!?" yelled Sam.

Jimmy plucked a hair from his head and placed it on the DNA scanner. "DNA verified: Jimmy Neutron," said the voice of VOX, and the entrance to the lab opened. Jimmy got his phone and called Carl.

"Hello?" said the nasal voice of Carl's mom. "Hi it's me Jimmy, is Carl home?"

"Oh hi Jimmy, hold on. Carl! It's Jimmy on the line!" Carl picked up the phone.

"Hey Jim, what's up?" Carl greeted.

"Spare the pleasantries Carl, I need you and Sheen over at the lab pronto!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Why Jim, what's the matter? Has another invention gone wrong?" Carl asked.

"No Carl, I've just received an email from April, she needs me at her planet and I want you guys to accompany me."

"Well I don't know Jim, my mom was pretty worried the last time we were in space on a different planet."

"Aw c'mon Carl! I need you!"

"Can I bring anything?" Carl asked.

"Yeah yeah sure, bring whatever you need, just get here soon, and don't forget to call Sheen and tell him exactly what I've told you."

"You got it Jim."

After the phone call Jimmy tried to come up with plans on how to get to April's planet. "Hmm...C'mon Goddard you've got to help me figure this out!" Jimmy pleaded.

"There's no way I can travel parsecs with my rocket, it wasn't built to go at those kinda speeds, plus the fuel tank's pretty limited," Jimmy said. Goddard barked.

"Wait a minute, we still have that astro-car. C'mon Goddard!" Jimmy yelled. The boy genius and his robotic companion raced to the garage. There was their regular car, and then the astro-car they won from Intergalactic Showdown.

"This is it Goddard. The astro-car can take is to April's planet. It has a warp star drive, so it can take us there at hyper speed. Plus, I can punch in the coordinates from the warp mail into the car's database, this is perfect.

"Hey Jim!" yelled the distant voice of Carl. Jimmy turned around to see Carl and Sheen running to him.

"Sorry, Carl panted. I hope were not late."

"Oh don't worry guys, you're just in time. Uh, what's with the stuff?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, you said I could bring anything, and the chances of me visiting another planet again are pretty low. So, I decided to bring all my favorite ice cream in this little cooler, I am going to introduce the wonders of sugar and cream based dairy products to an alien civilization!" Carl explained. Jimmy looked at Sheen, and he wasn't surprised to see him holding his Ultralord action figure.

"I too want to share some knowledge with an alien civilization!" he exclaimed.

"I, will introduce Ultralord to all the Gorlocks, and hopefully they'll pass down this knowledge to their children, and then Ultralord's legacy will go on forever, I WILL MAKE HIM IMMORTAL!" Carl and Jimmy looked at each other.

"Uh, that's great Sheen. Why don't we get in the astro-car?" Jimmy asked. Sheen paused for a few seconds.

"Ok."

Cindy looked out her window.

"What are they up to?" Cindy asked.

"Cindy, I don't see why you have to avoid Jimmy, why don't you go out there and ask him yourself?" Libby said. Cindy sighed.

"You're right Libby, I can't keep avoiding Neutron like this. C'mon, I'm going down there and I'm gonna ask him what he's up to, no matter what condition he's in. I've got to make myself the assertive one. You coming Lib?"

"Oh yeah, I'm with you all the way girl!" Libby said, and they both gave each other a high five. Cindy opened the front door and marched out.

"Hey Neutron! Where're you guys going?!" Cindy said as assertively as she could. Jimmy looked around to Cindy, and he was shocked that she hasn't changed since two weeks ago. Jimmy just looked at her, he was so stunned, he couldn't move his mouth until he finally gathered the courage to react.

"Cindy, I didn't expect you to, ugh...uh..."

"Just tell me what you're doing!" Cindy yelled.

"Well you see we're uh..." Carl cut Jimmy off from finishing.

"Oh were just going to the planet Gorlock to visit April," he said.

"Carl!" Jimmy yelled. Cindy clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, and her faced glowed red with anger.

"Cindy, calm down, just calm down," Libby said.

"Uh, if you ladies want to come, there's room in the astro-car," Jimmy said. Libby looked at Sheen, and Sheen looked back giving a smile.

"Hey Libbs! Come on, I saved you a seat," Sheen said suggestively. Libby giggled.

"C'mon Cindy, it could be fun if we go." Cindy thought to herself. If she decided not to go, then who knows what April and Jimmy will do together if she's not there.

"Well?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm in!" Libby said and ran to sit next to Sheen. She looked back at Cindy from the astro-car.

"C'mon Cindy!" she said. Everyone looked at Cindy, awaiting her decision.

"Alright, I'll come, she said. But I'm only coming because Libby's going." Cindy hopped onboard next to Libby. Jimmy punched in the coordinates to the planet Gorlock, and they were off.

"Sit tight everyone as we leave the atmosphere," Jimmy said. Cindy looked out the window and began thinking to herself. Why, why did she have to be so aggressive towards Jimmy? In truth, she really wanted to forgive Jimmy, but she was too scared to admit it, so she tried to make herself seem more aggressive and assertive just to cover it up. Cindy sighed. Jimmy looked back at Cindy to see if she was alright, and Cindy looked back. They looked at each other's eyes until Jimmy turned his head back.

"Put on your seatbelts everyone, were traveling at warp speed!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

So did you like it? If you have any suggestions, tell them before I submit my next chapter.

If not, then I'd be glad to submit it now!


	7. Settling on Gorlock

Greetings everyone! I know you're probably anxious for chapter 7, so here it is! This was my biggest undertaking for a chapter so far, I put a lot effort into this one so I hope you enjoy it! :)

Quick Note: I was gonna submit this chapter yesterday, but I decided to add some (actually many) more stuff to give you guys a little more depth. So I guess you can say this is the "extended version" of chapter 7, because even without the extra stuff I added, it's still pretty much the same.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Settling on Gorlock

"We've made it to our destination people, planet Gorlock," Jimmy said.

Everyone looked out the window to see the planet before them. It looked sort of like a barren-desert type planet in space, but once they got in the atmosphere, it was a luscious green planet full of jungle and vegetation.

"Look over there, it looks like some sort of castle or something," Cindy pointed out.

"Woa," everyone gasped. They all gazed upon what seemed to be an entire kingdom, that was sticking out of the sea of jungle.

"Where're we gonna land?" Carl asked.

"I, I don't know Carl, let's try to land at the palace," Jimmy said.

"What are you nuts?! They might think we're intruders!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Do not worry, I told the King and Queen of your arrival, you have authorization to land at the palace hangar," said April on the astro-car transmission screen. Jimmy looked down at the tiny screen.

"April! How'd you know we were here already?" Jimmy asked excitingly.

"Like I said Jimmy, I would await your arrival." April gave Jimmy a smile and Jimmy smiled back and began day dreaming, paying no attention to anything else.

"Jimmy! You're gonna get us killed!" Cindy yelled.

"What!? Whaa!" Jimmy snapped out of it and quickly took control of the car before it crashed into the palace.

"Phew! That was a close one," Jimmy sighed.

"Uh Jimmy, I think I need a towel," Carl said embarrassingly. Sheen, Libby and Cindy looked down were Carl was sitting, and scooted away. Jimmy shook his head, piloted the astro-car to the big structure, evidently the palace. Jimmy slowed down the astro-car, to cherish the view of the entire kingdom.

"Just look at it guys, their architecture's amazing! For a war-mongering species, the architectural," Jimmy said. The Gorlockan Kingdom was pretty beautiful in it's own.

"Pretty hard to imagine that a truculent species would have the time for art," Jimmy added.

Jimmy landed the astro-car in the palace hangar, down below he saw April waiting for them. The hangar was full of mostly warships and what not. Jimmy also noticed various ships entering the hangar, probably traders and royal representatives Jimmy thought. Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Sheen, Goddar, and Carl walked out of the car. Sheen held onto his Ultralord action figure in one hand, and held Libby's hand on the other. Jimmy and Cindy looked back at the two. Sheen and Libby laughed nervously and let go. Carl walked out embracing his cooler full of ice cream. Frightened by the looks of the bigger Gorlocks in the hangar, his skittishness began to show by uncontrollable shivers.

"Carl, there's no need to be afraid, these Gorlocks are friendly," Jimmy explained.

"It's not that Jimmy, my cooler's making me cold," Carl said.

April approached Jimmy and embraced him. Jimmy laughed a little and kinda squirmed under the attention he was getting, but luckily no one was really paying attention, except Cindy. She clenched her fists again, and growled silently. Libby placed her hand on Cindy's shoulder.

"Cindy, remember compromise? She's not kissing Jimmy, well not yet, but you get the picture," Libby said. Cindy eased down a little.

"It is good to see you again Jimmy Neutron. Come, bring your friends as well and I'll show you where you'll be staying," April said. She walked to the hangar entrance, Jimmy signaled his friends to follow. Cindy stayed behind, apparently still angry at April for hugging Jimmy.

"Hey Cindy! Come on!" yelled Libby. The others stopped and looked at Cindy.

"Are you coming or not earth girl?" April asked. Cindy growled silently again, and shook her head.

"Coming!"

Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Sheen and Carl were each given their own quarters in the lower levels of the palace, a dungeon resided just one floor below them. April showed each of them to their rooms. April brought Cindy to her room last.

"Oh, and here's your..."

"Yeah, yeah I see the room right in front of me I'm not blind!" Cindy said angrily. April cocked her eyebrow.

"Well you seem pretty irritated earth girl," April said.

"Well who asked you! And my names Cindy, CINDY!" Both girls wanted to fight eagerly, but everyone was there.

"Maybe some other time, earth girl," April said. She signaled everyone to gather around.

"You have authorization from the King and Queen to visit places such as the armory, dining hall and courtyard. The throne room and Vault of Forbidden Items are restricted. Come to the dining hall tonight for dinner, but for now feel free to explore," April explained.

Sheen and Libby walked down the hall together to who knows where. Carl went his separate way, and Cindy went into her quarters. Jimmy was about to enter his room before he felt April's hand on his shoulder.

"Meet me at the courtyard later tonight after dinner, I will explain everything to you there," she whispered. Jimmy nodded and went in his quarters and April went back to the upper level. Jimmy nor April were aware that Cindy was eavesdropping, she had her door slightly opened to listen. There's no doubt she'll be eavesdropping in the courtyard later.

"Now tell me Sheen, why are we going to the armory?" Libby asked, Sheen was holding onto her hand bringing her to the armory with him.

"Because it's an armory! I wanna see all the cool stuff they've got in there!" Sheen exclaimed.

"But Sheen, we don't know where it is!" Sheen had no clue where he was going, literally. He looked back at Libby and gave her a smile.

"Uhh, Sheen watch where you're going!" Sheen looked in front, but it was too late. He bumped into a very large Gorlock and his Ultralord went flying in the air. Libby, Sheen, and the Gorlock both lay on the ground. The Gorlock got up first and rubbed his head.

"Argh, you kids are...human?" The Gorlock gave a silent growl, he and the other Gorlocks were informed not to harm the humans by the King and Queen, he really wanted to teach Sheen a lesson for bumping into him. The Gorlock then noticed the Ultralord action figure laying on the ground.

"Well what's this?" he asked in perplexity, picking up the action figure and observing it. Sheen shook his head and stood up.

"Oh boy this is my chance! Well you see good Gorlock this here's Ultralord and he's a...hey, hey! What are you doing to Ultralord?! You'll break him if you keep pulling his arm like that!" Sheen leaped onto the Gorlock and attempted to break the his grasp on his Ultralord.

"Get off me you little human!" The Gorlock yelled.

"Well let go of my Ultralord you big, fat, lummox!" Sheen yelled. The Gorlock the grasped Sheen with one hand and tossed him to the ground, he still had the Ultralord in his other hand.

"Hey, just give Sheen back his Ultralord you big oaf!" Libby yelled. With his one free hand he grabbed Libby and chuckled.

"Ha! You're gonna have her fight your battles for you?" After recovering, Sheen saw the Gorlock laughing, holding the two things he cherished most, Ultralord, and Libby. In his sugar crazed fury Sheen leaped once more on the Gorlock, and knocked him down and began hitting his face furiously. The Gorlock dropped Libby and the Ultralord action figure and grabbed Sheen.

"Alright I had enough of you," he said. He ready his other fist until...

"What is going on here?!" the Queen yelled. The Gorlock turned around, dropped Sheen and bowed.

"Your majesty, I didn't expect you to uh..."

"You were clearly informed not to harm the humans, they have arrived to help with the threat," the Queen said.

"Forgive me my Queen I just forgot to..."

"I do not want to hear anymore, now begone" The Gorlock got up and ran as fast as he could. Sheen grabbed his Ultralord and rushed back to Libby.

"Are you alright Libby?" he asked while lifting her up.

"I'm fine Sheen, and thanks for uh, defending me," Libby said. Sheen gave his usual smile.

"Come on Libby! Let's ask the Queen were the armory is!"

It was time for dinner, and everyone was summoned to the dining hall. Jimmy and the gang arrived late, so everyone hurried to get a seat before all the tables were full. At the far end was a big table were the King and Queen sat as well as other royalties. Jimmy was last left to find a place to sit. Cindy had already taken one, and she noticed Jimmy still wandering trying to find a place to sit. She was about to call out his name until a Gorlock immediatlely took the seat she was saving. Intimidated by his size, Cindy didn't even bother to tell him to move and sighed. Jimmy looked back and saw April standing next to him.

"Come Jimmy Neutron, I saved you a seat at the royal table next to me," she said.

"Thanks April," Jimmy replied. After everyone was seated, the meals were passed out.

"So, what's for dinner?" Carl asked a Gorlock sitting next to him.

"Tonight we are eating Plutonian gut soup," he said.

"Oh, I hope they're as good as Plutonian gut chunks!" Carl said excitingly. Everyone chowed down. Cindy and Libby were pretty reluctant to eat the soup, Carl gorged his meal, and Sheen just stared at his. Jimmy took a spoonful of the soup and observed it. It looked like green mucous. Jimmy took it closer and sniffed it.

"Yuck! Doesn't smell like any soup I know of," he said in disgust.

"What's the matter Jimmy Neutron? Does the soup not suit your taste?" asked April. Jimmy didn't want to dissapoint her.

"No, no it's ok!" he said, and slowly inserted the spoonful in his mouth and smiled. April smiled back and continued to eat her meal. Jimmy reluctantly swallowed, and nearly barfed. The taste was worst than the smell!

After dinner Libby, Carl and Sheen went to their quarters to sleep. Jimmy went to the palace courtyard as April told him to. It was pretty dark, but he noticed April sitting on a bench.

"So April, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Jimmy asked. April got up from the bench and walked down a path, Jimmy followed.

"Earlier today we received news that the outlying tribes destroyed and raided a few of our outer villages," April explained while they continued to walk down the path.

"That's awful, but what can I do about it?" Jimmy asked.

"The tribes have never dared to attack the Kingdom since the last war, and there's more to this than meets the eye. A warlord by the name of Hogorth is uniting all the tribes as one. He is a very cruel leader, and he'd never unite the tribes, so there is trickery at work. The reason I called you here was to help solve this mystery," April concluded, and they both stopped walking.

"Well don't worry April, I'll help you out, and I'll try to figure out who's behind all this," Jimmy said proudly. April held Jimmy's hands and smiled.

"Oh Jimmy I knew I could count on you!" she said. April then wrapped her arms around Jimmy and kissed him passionatley. Jimmy was surprised, but he had a feeling already that April was edging towards this. After about three seconds of swapping spit April backed away.

"Wow, that was uncalled for," Jimmy said.

"Sorry Jimmy Neutron, I just couldn't help myself," April said embarassingly. Jimmy gave a little laugh, and for the next ten seconds April and Jimmy gazed into each other's eyes. Realizing it was late, Jimmy spoke up.

"Well, I guess we should be heading back inside, it's getting kinda late," he said. April shook her head.

"Yes you're right. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said. They both smiled at each other once more and left to their rooms.

Upon arriving, Jimmy decided to check everyone's rooms. Carl and Sheen were sound asleep, and so was Libby. Jimmy noticed that Cindy's door was open, so he went inside.

"Cindy?" he called, but no one answered. He looked around and she wasn't in the room at all. Jimmy was worried, where was she? Concerned about where she was, Jimmy searched the entire lower level.

"Where can she be?" Jimmy asked himself. He then remembered Cindy's attitude earlier and stopped his search.

"Why should I care, she hasn't changed," Jimmy said. He turned around and began walking to his quarters. About halfway he stopped.

"Then again, where can she be? And what might she be doing?" he asked himself. What was he to do? Should he continue his search for Cindy, or just go to sleep? After putting some thought into it, he continued to walk to his quarters.

Meanwhile in the upper level, April walked down the hallway to her room. She heard footsteps, a person was nearby. April took a look around her back and saw no one.

"Hey April!" shouted a close voice. April turned around to see Cindy right in front of her face.

"Oh, it's only you, the earth girl. What do you want, and why aren't you asleep yet?" April said. She took a look at Cindy and she looked as if she was about to flame up.

"Well, why aren't you asleep yet?" Cindy asked, throwing the question back at her. April laughed

"It's my duty to patrol the hallways before I sleep earth girl," she said.

"Oh really?! I don't think so! I know what you did, I saw you kissing Jimmy in the courtyard!" Cindy yelled.

"For your information earth girl, I was only performing the Gorlockan Seal of Trust!"

"Quit lyin' sister, it was a real kiss! I was there, so don't lie," Cindy said. She raised her fist infront of April.

"I'm warning you now Gorlock, keep your hands off Neutron or I'll beat you to a pulp!" April observed Cindy's body and laughed.

"You think you can threaten me earth girl? What chance do you think you have against me?"

"Laugh it April, I could've beaten you last time if only your dad hadn't interfered!" April put her hands on her hips and turned around to her room.

"Hey! Don't turn your back on me Gorlock!" Cindy yelled. April stopped and turned around again.

"I think it's time for you to sleep earth girl," she said and slammed her door shut. Cindy growled and stomped down to her room with her fists clenched.

"I should've punched her when I had the chance, if only we were outside I could've pummeled her," Cindy said to herself. However fighting her wasn't enough for Cindy Vortex, no. She needed to get some dirt on April, anything.

"_You have authorization from the King and Queen to visit places such as the armory, dining hall and courtyard. The throne room and Vault of Forbidden Items are restricted." _Cindy remembered what April said earlier.

"That's it! I'll find what I need at that Vault, but what could I find there?" Cindy asked herself.

"Wait, Jimmy gave April those matrix generators, there's no doubt that she's keeping it in there."

Cindy chortled.

"If I can't get any dirt on April, then maybe I could make some..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh I really hope you liked this chapter, and I have more coming soon ( I still have to recheck chapter 8, currently writing chapter 9, and already have chapter 10 stored in my mind, so please be patient).


	8. Next Phase

Hi everyone! Sorry I kept you guys waiting, I wanted to submit the next three chapters together at once. Anyways here's chapter 8. It's really short and just to keep you in touch with Meldar's plan, cuz we won't be seeing him for another four chapters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 8: Next Phase

"Cheers Meldar!" Hogorth said. The two sat together after enjoying a huge celebratory feast for the recent victories against the Kingdom.

"Cheers to you Lord Hogorth, I have to say that last meal was fantastic," Meldar complimented.

"Ah, you must thank my cooks, but I always make sure that I get first calls on the best foods, as well as for any of my great friends and or associates such as yourself Meldar."

"Well thank you for that. Phase one of our plan is over, now we must..." Hogorth cut Meldar off.

"Now we must ransack more of their villages and burn them to the ground! We'll leave none alive and pillage their homes and..."

"Now hold on a minute that's not what I have planned next, let's not rush this or everything will fall apart," Meldar said.

"What?! But we must strike again before they recover!"

"Look I don't think you're getting my plan. Those raids we did were just a test, besides there are still a few more tribes who haven't joined yet and one refuses to."

"Well I'll take care of that don't you worry, they will be crushed by our ever growing army if they refuse to submit to my will!"

"Well, that's nice to know, now let me finish. Does the..."

"You know what Meldar, I'm starting to get the feeling you're taking advantage me, and I think you know what I do to people who take advantage me," Hogorth said while folding his arms. Meldar stilled for a moment and laughed.

"Now why would you think that? I'm more than just an associate, I'm also your friend. Come on, remember the old times we used to have together?"

"I don't know, we didn't have any old times and I've only met you recently, and you seem to be using me."

"Now come on, I'm not trying to use you, don't forget about our deal." "Oh the deal. Hmm, perhaps you are right. Your words confuse me, but I am always entitled that confusing words are words of wisdom. Besides, the deal we made was quite reasonable, but uh, there's still one problem Meldar," Hogorth said while pointing at Vendanna.

"Uh, why is he pointing at me?" Vendanna asked.

"Oh right, sorry about that Hogorth, why don't we take care of this problem right now," Meldar said. The mighty warlord and Meldar slowly approached Vendanna, cornering her to the wall.

"Guys, what's going on? What are you doing!"

Outside the fortress Meldar and Hogorth tied up Vendanna in a sac.

"Hey let me out! I thought we were in this together Meldar!" shouted the muffled voice of Vendanna.

"Yeah me too, but it's occurred to me that some things have to be done. Don't take this personally, it's just business," Meldar said. Hogorth and Meldar picked up the squirming sac and threw it down the river.

"Well we won't be seeing her anymore, and good riddance, she was really getting on my nerves. Now you have nothing to worry about Lord Hogorth, you're one hundred percent guaranteed to be my co-host in my new season of Intergalactic Showdown," Meldar said.

"Yes, now our deal is secure. So what was it you wanted to talk about earlier?" Hogorth asked.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to explain to you the next part of my plan."

"Go on Meldar."

"We need to get rid of the King. Simple."

"What do you suppose we do Meldar? This is quite a big step to take you know."

"Once the King is gone, we can start our invasion, and the Queen will be mine. All we need to do is get some hostages, and have the King parley with us. Simply set up an ambush along his route, and we'll capture him."

"You are a very wise uh... floating being Meldar. The idea sounds perfect!"

"Oh yes it is, then this planet will be mine!" Meldar yelled.

Hogorth grunted.

"Uh, I mean ours, hehe."

"That's what I thought you said."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yes, this was a very short chapter.


	9. I Need to Solve this Puzzle

Ok, back to Cindy. She meets someone from an earlier chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 9: I Need to Solve this Puzzle

OK there's nothing else Cindy Vortex can think of to get back at April for kissing Jimmy in the courtyard. Simply fighting her wouldn't be able to quench her thirst for revenge. Cindy looked out the window, it was morning. She hadn't gotten much sleep, for she stayed up all night thinking of ways to get back at April, but for what? Why must she care so much for a kiss? Jealousy of course. Cindy did have feelings for the boy genius Jimmy Neutron, but they were feelings she couldn't even let him know of, especially at a time like this. Cindy lay back and sighed.

"I wish I hadn't kept myself isolated from Jimmy so long, now it seems like he's avoiding me, and probably for the same reasons I have. Maybe I should take the direct approach and start talking to him, what other choice do I have anyway," Cindy thought to herself. That seemed to be the best and probably the only choice Cindy had in order to repair her relationship with Jimmy, otherwise they'd both remain in this isolated state. Cindy put that thought aside. The Vault of Forbidden Items.

"Now what would the Gorlocks keep in there?" Cindy asked herself.

"Duh, forbidden items! No doubt the matrix generators are in there." Cindy began filling up with curiosity, maybe she should pay a visit to the vault.

This was the best opportunity for Cindy to sneak to the vault, all the Gorlocks had been called to the dining hall for breakfast. Cindy opened her door slightly and put her head out for a quick look. The hallway was empty so she stepped out. It appeared that Jimmy, Libby, Goddard, Sheen and Carl had gone to breakfast as well. Cindy began walking down the hall, she knew she had only precious little time, the Gorlocks wouldn't be eating breakfast forever. Cindy stopped and realized she didn't have a clue to where she's going!

"Why should I look for it anyway? The Gorlocks probably just keep a bunch of old junk stashed in there...but still, it'd be pretty cool to see what's in there," Cindy said to herself. She knew she didn't have to do this, why should she? Yet she continued walking down the hall to the upper levels, completely unaware that she wasn't alone. Along halfway a shadowy Gorlock grabbed Cindy, he sprang out and grasped her! Cindy struggled to set herself free from his grasp, but her effort was futile. The Gorlock binded her head and covered her mouth, there was no one else on the floor to hear her muffled screams.

The Gorlock took Cindy down to the dungeon, just below the floor they were in. Cindy stopped struggling along the way. He set her down and unblinded her head. Cindy shook her head and looked around.

"W-where am I?" she asked.

"You're in the dungeon, human girl," said the Gorlock.

"W-what do you want with me?" Cindy asked frightened.

"There's no need to be scared human, you are among friends," the Gorlock said. Cindy looked around once more and noticed other Gorlocks in the dungeon. She then looked back at her captor.

"Who are you? And why did you bring me down here anyway?" she asked.

"My name at the moment is not important. I've been listening to you and April last night. You are angry with her, and so am I, so I decided to let you in on some very interesting information," he said.

"Oh really? Well spill it out then."

"About a week and a half ago, the evil game host known as Meldar Prime had escaped from the Malvexian TV station. I assume you know this bizarre game host. Know that this Meldar is running free somewhere in the universe, due to April's decision. She decided to let him go."

"You mean that Meldar escaped, and it's because of her?!"

"I urged April for me and my men to go after him before he got deep into space, but she refused."

"This is interesting, very interesting indeed, but how do you fit into all this?" Cindy asked.

"I was one of the guards ordered to watch over Meldar at the TV station. The others you see before you were also stationed there as well. We were recently banished from the Kingdom, and our punishment was to stay at the TV station and guard Meldar," the Gorlock explained.

"If you're banished how did you get in here without getting captured or anything?" Cindy asked.

"It's a long story, and we are short of time, my comrades and I must leave now."

The Gorlock and his banished companions opened a secret hatch door, and they left one by one. Cindy got up and made her way out of the dungeon. This was probably the weirdest thing Cindy had ever experienced. Kidnapped from a hallway, blindfolded and taken down to a dungeon, and then her captor wants to help her with her issue with April.

"So, April decided to let Meldar go? What does that have to do with me being on this planet? Why did I decide to come anyway?" Cindy asked herself. She wasn't clear as to why she had decided to come. Just to be with Jimmy Neutron? She remembered Carl saying that they were going to visit April, but there had to be more reasons.

"Hmm, the only person who can give me the answer is Neutron himself. He can probably tell the whole story, and everything would start making sense. Meldar escaping, us coming to Gorlock, I need to find Jimmy and solve this puzzle."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ok, I am running out of things to say down here. Anyway I hope you liked this one!


	10. New Experiences

Now here's a chapter I had a lot of fun working on. Hope you guys like this one!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 10: New Experiences

"Bla!! This human food tastes like dirt!" shouted a very disgusted Gorlock.

"Well duh, it's dirt n' cream!" Carl said.

"I had enough of this disgusting, what do you humans call it...ice cream! In fact I think it's so disgusting it wouldn't even be fit for a slave!" the Gorlock yelled and left the table. Carl got up and followed the Gorlock.

"Wait! You still haven't tried the mocha almond tile grout!"

"Forget it! I don't want to eat anymore!"

"Well who says you have to eat it? It's also good for filling in cracks!" Carl added. The Gorlock just growled and stomped out of the dining hall. Carl sighed.

"That's the fifteenth Gorlock I've tried to get to like ice cream, but I guess they just don't appreciate the wonders of dairy goodness."

Jimmy approached Carl.

"Don't take it that hard Carl, the aliens aren't accustomed to the foods we have on earth, just like how we hate theirs," Jimmy said.

"What do you mean? That Plutonian gut soup was heavenly!"

"On second thought, there may be a few who find it well, edible I guess. Hey keep trying Carl, and maybe you'll just find a Gorlock here who'll like ice cream," Jimmy said and patted his good friend.

"You're right Jim, I shouldn't give up! I guarantee that I'll get at least one Gorlock to like ice cream before we go."

"That's the spirit Carl! But you might want to try your luck on one of the smaller Gorlocks this time you know, maybe someone our size and better yet our age."

"Hmm, you think April might be interested?"

"Possibly, but maybe some other time Carl. She told me to meet her in the courtyard again later in the afternoon."

"Where is she now Jimmy?" Carl asked.

"In the training grounds, said something about helping rookies for uh, something tomorrow, I'm not quite sure what. I'll ask here when I get the chance. Well, good luck Carl." Jimmy said and walked away.

"Wait! Where ya going Jim?"

"Back to my room, I've got...some things to think about."

"Well I'll see ya later Jim!" Carl waved goodbye to his best friend and continued to search for more Gorlocks to try ice cream. Carl brought with him a very wide and strange variety of ice cream, from the catfish swirl to rocky road with actual rocks!

Carl spotted a fairly large Gorlock, and despite what Jimmy told him, he approached the big Gorlock.

"Uh, excuse me good Gorlock, but would you like to try one of earth's finest..."

"Grrr, you humans." the Gorlock said. He pushed Carl aside and left.

"Wait come back!" Carl shouted, but the Gorlock ignored him. Carl got up and sighed. He went back to the table and took out a large sundae.

"I don't get it. What, Gorlocks just don't like to try foreign food?" Carl asked himself. You have to admit though that the ice cream Carl had brought were pretty unusual. Even most humans wouldn't try them, but maybe a few would. Carl looked around once more to see if he could find anymore Gorlocks to try his ice cream. Most of them were pretty large, and they looked pretty intimidating with all their spiked armor. Carl shivered for a moment. He no longer wanted to approach the big Gorlocks, they just look so threatening. At one table, Carl noticed a particular female Gorlock sitting alone. Carl observed her. She looked to be the same age as him, not so intimidating and approachable. She didn't wear spiky armor like the other Gorlocks. He watched as she took off her helmet, revealing long silky black hair. Carl couldn't help but stare at her.

"Wow," Carl thought. He immediately shook his head.

"Well this is my chance, to share ice cream with another Gorlock. Plus, it looks like she needs some company," Carl said. He picked up his sundae and walked to the table where the Gorlock girl was sitting. She noticed Carl approaching the table she was at, and gave him a little smile, something Carl hasn't seen from most of the Gorlocks he's met. He was pretty nervous but he was able to sit down across from her without embarrassing himself.

"Greetings human," the Gorlock girl said.

"Hi, would you like to try one of earth's finest desserts?" Carl asked while passing the sundae to her. She took time in studying the sundae, it's coloration, density, etc. She then took the sundae and gulped it down in an instant!

"Mmm, that was a fine dessert indeed!" she said while rubbing her belly with one hand. Carl stared at her with his jaw dropped in awe.

"Whoa, I've never seen anyone eat a sundae like that without getting brain freeze!" he said in amazement.

"Sundae? Is that what you call it?"

"Yeah, I love sundaes. They're the best!"

"I'm inclined to agree, it's very delicious."

"You really like it? Most of the Gorlocks who've tried my ice cream thought it was disgusting."

"Well maybe they should open up a little more. By the way, what's your name human?"

"Oh, uh, my name's uh, Carl."

"My name's Se-AAAAA-toh!"

"Ow my ear. Can you teach me how to get my voice at that bizarre pitch?" Carl asked.

Se-aaaaa-toh giggled. "You're a very funny human Carl. You can call me Sarah for short, it's what I prefer to be called anyway."

"Well nice to meet you Sarah," Carl said while gazing upon her eyes. They were a beautiful dark brown, and she smiled and gazed into Carl's eyes as well.

"You know, I think you're real pretty," Carl said.

"Thanks, you're a very sweet human," Sarah said.

"Yeah I...oh no, hormones...taking over...my body...betrays me!" Carl shouted.

Sarah laughed. "You're a little tough on yourself don't you think? But I like you." she said. Carl began to blush.

"Your nice, most of the Gorlocks I've met were pretty mean. They make me feel so...inferior."

"I know how you feel. The others always make me feel like I'm not worthy of being warrior. I do try my best, but I'm always the underdog. Guess we'll both have to work our way to the top, right?"

"Yeah, guess so."

"You are one of Jimmy Neutron's companions are you not?"

"Sure am, Jimmy's my best bud."

"Really, than you must be a very heroic human," Sarah said.

"What makes you say that?" Carl asked.

"Jimmy Neutron's the one who prevented our planet from destruction. That's heroic. Since you say you're his friend, I assumed you might be as well."

"Not really. We do go on a lot of adventures together, but I'm no hero. Sheen comes along too."

"Sheen? Are you referring to that hyperactive boy who's joined you here?"

"Yup, that's Sheen."

"I met him earlier before breakfast. He kept talking about someone named Ultralord."

"Oh Ultralord, I don't think he exists." Carl said.

"I heard that Carl!" Sheen shouted from across the dining hall.

"Surely you must have done something heroic in one of your adventures with Jimmy Neutron," Sarah said.

"Well, there was that time in Intergalactic Showdown were I threw a pie at this bizarre game host named Meldar, and I retrieved his matrix generators for Jimmy."

"Wow! So you're the one who took Meldar's matrix generators? I have to say that I envy you Carl, I've never done anything that heroic in my life."

"Well, it was nothing really."

"You're amazing. Say, why don't we go out for a walk? You must tell me more of your adventures you've had."

"Well I'd be delighted to." The two lovebirds got up from the table and walked together outside, Carl telling Sarah all the adventures he had with Jimmy and maybe sort of exaggerating things a bit.

Later in the afternoon, April had finished helping the rookies prepare for their trial.

"Phew I'm bushed, those rookies were restless!" April said, while laying on her bed. She heard someone walking down the hall, so she got up to see who it was.

"Sarah, is that you?"

"Oh, hi April."

"Where have you been this entire morning?"

"Oh, I was still in the dining hall, uh, eating."

"Come on Sarah, tell the truth, you wouldn't stay there eat."

"Alright. I can't lie to you. I met this human boy named Carl this morning. He's very sweet and very heroic!"

"Well that's nice, but your trial's tomorrow Sarah. I was expecting you to be a little nervous."

"I am nervous April, but Carl has lifted my spirit!"

"I just hope you're ready for tomorrow Sarah, and I wish you luck as well," April said.

"So where are you going now April?"

"To the courtyard to meet Jimmy Neutron. We uh, have some matters to discuss."

"Well I'll be at the training grounds, I wouldn't mind practicing alone."

"OK, if I'll meet up with you there later!"

Meanwhile in the lower levels of the palace, Jimmy and Goddard where in their room still thinking about the tribe problem.

"April claims that the warlord Hogorth is a person who wouldn't do such a thing as to unite the tribes, leading to the conclusion that someone else is plotting. But who?" Jimmy thought.

"Hey Goddard what time is it?" he asked. Goddard opened up, revealing it to be 3:57 PM.

"Well I better head to the courtyard now to meet April. You stay here alright boy?" Jimmy petted his robotic dog and left to the courtyard.

"I haven't seen Cindy all day, I wonder where she could be." Jimmy thought to himself on his way to the courtyard. He was concerned about Cindy's whereabouts, but he just didn't have the feel to go look for her at the moment.

At the courtyard Jimmy saw April waiting for him.

"Ah Jimmy Neutron, punctual I see."

"Hi April. So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I spent some time thinking on the problem, and there's something I need to tell you. I..." April was cut off by Cindy.

"Hold it! There's something I need to tell you!" she said.

"Again you interfere earth girl! You are quite relentless." April said.

"Just who do you think you are?!" Cindy said.

"Oh please earth girl, stop with the..."

"And would you stop calling me that?! MY NAME'S CINDY! And you know what, talk is cheap," Cindy said pounding her fists.

"You challenging me to a fight earth girl? Well it's been a while since I had any fun!" April shouted. The two girls grunted and prepared to fight. Jimmy stepped back, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop the two.

"Not again!" he said. April and Cindy jumped at each other, and the fight began. Cindy used her tai-kwon-do techniques to knock April down several times and to avoid her deadly blows as well. April recovered quickly and growled.

"You are not worthy enough for Jimmy!" April yelled.

"Like I said, talk is cheap!" Cindy yelled back and did a special tai-kwon-do kick to knock her back down. April's eyes began to glow, it seemed she was going into some sort of battle lust. She got back up and the two girls continued the fight. They were both evenly matched in different ways. Cindy was agile, creative, and quick to dodge April's attacks. April on the other hand was more straightforward with powerful punches and kicks but she was still just as agile. Jimmy knew he had to stop them when the sight of red and green blood was seen on the ground.

"NO STOP!" Sarah yelled. Jimmy turned around to see Sarah, Carl, Sheen and Libby.

"It's happening again stop it! Stop it!" Carl yelled. Sarah held back April and Libby held back Cindy.

"Ease off Sarah, I'm not finished with this earth girl!" April yelled.

"Let me go Libby, I've got to show this Gorlock a thing or two about fighting!" Cindy shouted.

"No! No more fighting! Look at you guys!" Carl said.

"Carl's right Cindy, you two are bleeding, stop," Libby said.

"No, I've got to show April I'm worthy enough for Jimmy!"

"Say what?!"

"You want to prove yourself worthy earth girl? So be it," April said. Sarah let go of allowing April to wipe the blood off her mouth.

"There's a trial tomorrow, a trial for the rookies. If you want to prove yourself worthy, than this is your chance. I'll get you admitted into the trial, then we'll see if you have what it takes," April announced. Libby let go of Cindy.

"Fine, I'll do your stupid trial. And I'll guarantee I'll beat it too!" she said.

"Then it's settled, now let's get you two into the medical bay," Sarah said.

Jimmy gulped. How did things get this far?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

So what do you think? Should I change the rating to pg-13? Send reviews!

Chapter 11 will be coming soon.


	11. Cindy's Trial

Sorry it me so long to update, I've been bogged down by too many English projects ahh!! But what can I say, they were kinda fun. 55 short stories and 150 things about myself. Anyways here's chapter 11, probably the longest chapter I've made so far. This one's got a lot of romance, action and some other stuff. You'll see a big change in Cindy, and she makes a new friend, maybe two. So I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Oh, and if you haven't checked my profile recently, I decided to declassify my name, but just to save you the trouble I'll write it right here. Hi, my name's Richard, and it's a pleasure to meet all of you! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11: Cindy's Trial

Cindy and April were taken to the medical bay to get patched up.

"Uh, might I suggest keeping Cindy and April in separate...or uh, just keep them as far away as possible from each other at the moment," Jimmy told the medic.

"Will do," said the medic and she called upon her other assistants to help out. They brought April to one side, Cindy to the opposite side, twenty six feet separating them from beating up each other, luckily they also had their friends to hold them back. The medics patched up April and Cindy from the numerous wounds they gave each other.

"Ow! Not so hard on my elbow!" Cindy complained.

"If you were a little nicer before, I would have done a better job!" the medic argued.

"Well, you not so cheery yourself, now just patch up so I could get out of here!"

"Alright, alright!" said the medic and got back on stitching up her arm. Cindy was laying down on a silver medical table while the medic patched her up. Jimmy, Libby and Sheen were standing right there next to them.

"Cindy, are you sure you want to do this, trial or whatever? I mean, what are you going to prove if you do this?" Libby asked. Cindy noticed that everyone was there, so she couldn't tell why.

"To prove I'm the best," Cindy said. Libby wasn't fooled, but she didn't want to embarrass her best friend.

"Man! I wish I could have seen the rest of the fight! Jimmy, you should have called me when it started!" Sheen said in his usual hyperactive voice whenever he wanted something.

"Trust me Sheen, you didn't want to see it. It got pretty ugly," Jimmy said.

"Sheen, what is it with you wanting to see girls fight each other?" Cindy asked.

"Well I dream about girls fighting over me every night as I said last time! Also swimming in a vat of pudding I might add," Sheen answered. Everyone gave a disturbed look, they didn't want to hear anymore from Sheen. Jimmy approached Cindy.

"Uh, Cindy, you said you wanted to tell me something earlier," Jimmy said.

"Oh, that. Listen, I'll tell you after we settle this trial," Cindy replied. Oh how she wanted to tell Jimmy right now, plus it was important, but her priority was to prove herself worthy by completing a trial she doesn't even know what to do. But surely her female instincts would be enough. Sheen was spaced out, not paying attention to anything, until he finally noticed Carl wasn't with them and shook his head.

"Hey, where's Carl?" he asked.

"He came here with us right?" Jimmy said.

----------

    April hissed at the pain while a medic patched up her forearm. Sarah and Carl were with her at the other end of the medical bay.

"You two got into quite a fight, it's a good thing we came in time before it got more out of hand then it already was," Sarah said.

"Yeah, I've seen too much fighting already between you two. Can't we all be friends and just call this whole trial thing off?" Carl pleaded, just wanting the fighting to stop.

"The earth girl accepted, why don't you talk to her," April said and gave a minor growl as the medic sprayed a stingy disinfectant on her forearm.

"Maybe Carl is right, you can call the whole thing off, and the good thing is that you won't be bailing," said Sarah.

"I could do that, and maybe I should do that, but the earth girl is too relentless. There's no way she'd agree to disagree, she's competitive, very competitive...I think we shouldn't call off this challenge, this would be a good opportunity to see what that earth girl's made of," said April.

"You two are challenging each other a little too much, almost as if you're fighting over something, or someone" Sarah replied.

"Please, not now."

 Carl came in the conversation. "Yeah, won't you two just learn to be friends?"

"You know, tomorrow's gonna be a busy day, I think I'll head back now," Sarah said and started walking away.

"Hey wait where are you going?" Carl asked as he followed her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned around to face Carl.

"I, I gotta go," she said. Carl still held onto her forcing her to stay.

"Why do you have to go? Can't you just like, stay here for a while?"

"Well perhaps I should tell you the truth. I'm participating in the trial tomorrow, and I just feel, stressed." "You're part of it? Well that's pretty cool, but what exactly is it about?"

"I don't know, but everything will be explained tomorrow." Sarah said and continued to walk out. Carl let go of her knowing not to nag a Gorlock after what happened in the dining hall before with the ice cream.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" Carl shouted to the distant Sarah. She looked back and gave him a smile before she left.

The gang and April met outside the medical bay.

"You all get a good night's rest, especially you earth girl," April said.

"Well, depending on how tough this trial's gonna be," Cindy replied. April and Cindy looked at each other with their arms folded, but neither one of them gave each other angry faces, just plain faces.

"You have a good night, earth girl," April said breaking the silence, and left. Sheen yawned.

"Come on guys let's go to sleep," he said. He walked down the hall and Libby and Carl followed. Jimmy joined them but looked back to see Cindy still standing near the med bay. Cindy looked at him as well, but neither one said anything and Jimmy left.

----------

    It was morning on the next day. Day of the trial, some excited, some nervous, and some prepared to face it like Cindy. She had woken up earlier, the rest of the gang were still sleeping. She didn't know what to practice, but she kept herself ready to anticipate the worst that could happen. She heard a knock on her door, April opened it and she was carrying some equipment.

"Up early I see? Here take these, you're gonna need them," April said and tossed Cindy some gear. Cindy observed them. A black chest plating with bronze shoulder broads, black gloves, boots, belt, helmet, it was all Gorlockan clothing that was just Cindy's size. Cindy laughed.

"You want me to put on these clothes?"

"It's armor, and I suggest so, battling with nothing but the clothes on your back will leave a lot to be desired."

"And you gave these to me why?"

"Because...you wouldn't want to end up dead, this was the armor I was given last year. Look, It's almost seven, meet with the other's outside the palace entrance," April said and walked out hastily. Cindy shut the door.

"Yuck! I don't want to wear April's armor, especially her old one." Still, Cindy knew that it could mean life or death, depending on what she would face, so she put on the armor and all the gear on.

----------

    Jimmy, Goddard, Sheen, Carl and Libby had waken up already and all met at the outer entrance of the palace.

"It's almost seven, where's Cindy?" Jimmy asked.

"Look there she is!" Sheen said while pointing to a blonde human girl wearing Gorlockan armor. Jimmy turned around to see Cindy, and gazed at her.

"Woa, she looks so awesome," Jimmy said. Everyone looked at Jimmy.

"Well, come on, uh..you've got to admit that Gorlockan armor looks pretty cool," Jimmy said nervously.

"Yeah your right! I wish I had some to wear!" Sheen shouted, successfully digressed from Jimmy's statement. Cindy noticed the rest of the gang and walked to them. Jimmy couldn't help but stare at her, she had undid her pony tail allowing Jimmy to gaze at her long, beautiful golden hair.

"So, I guess this is it. It's funny, I'm all prepared and stuff and I don't even know what I have to do," Cindy said as she approached the gang.

"Don't worry Cindy, I'm sure you'll be able to beat whatever challenge the Gorlocks throw at you," Libby said reassuring her best friend. Carl looked around and found Sarah nearby.

"I'll be right back guys," Carl said and zipped away, nobody really cared for where ever he went. Sheen, bored out, decided to state a random statement.

"I'm hungry, come on Libby, let's go inside and get some breakfast," he said. Cindy was surprised to see Libby actually agreeing to go with Sheen.

"Libby, you're gonna leave me?" Cindy asked.

"Oh don't worry, I have the utmost confidence in you girl, besides I uh, gotta make sure Sheen doesn't run into any trouble like last time," Libby said and went off with Sheen. Cindy slouched and sighed.

"Great, not even my best friend could stick with me."

"Well, I'm still here. I don't know what's gonna happen to you Cindy, but please be careful," Jimmy said reassuringly while patting her on the shoulder. Cindy smiled nervously.

"You know, you look pretty good in this suit," Jimmy said.

"Uh, er...thanks Neutron I guess you..." Cindy wasn't able to finish.

"Hey you! If you're joining us hurry up, we're leaving now!" yelled a Gorlock. Cindy looked back at Jimmy, opened her mouth, but was interrupted once more.

"Come on human! We can't have you lagging, come now!" the Gorlock yelled again. Cindy sighed.

"I gotta go," she said and walked to follow the rest of the Gorlocks.

"G, good luck Cindy!" Jimmy yelled. Cindy turned around to wave but,

"Alright enough, we have to go," the hampering Gorlock shouted, and took Cindy ahead of the group so Jimmy couldn't see her. Jimmy watched them until they were out of view, he sighed and petted Goddard.

"Gee boy, I hope Cindy'll be alright, or else I won't be able to see her anymore."

    Carl had met up with Sarah, together they were holding hands, looking at each other's eyes and smiling.

"Carl, you're the sweetest human I've ever met," she said affectionately as she came closer to Carl. Perhaps hormones had taken over Carl, he wasn't disgusted as Sarah came closer and nuzzled Carl below the chin while giving out a soft, purr-like growl of affection. Carl started to sweat, and was getting quite nervous.

"Sarah, you may be the only girl I'll ever say I...well like you a lot to," Carl said nervously. He didn't know how he would show affection to Sarah, for a girl had never shown this much to him. He kept his arms and hands away to the side, just to make sure he wouldn't touch Sarah. Cultural differences prevented him from doing any kind of kissing or other romantic stuff, one wrong gesture and it might mean war. Sarah stepped back from Carl and smiled. Carl thought for a moment.

_"A kiss might be alright, I've seen Jimmy kiss April before at Intergalactic Showdown." _Normally, Carl would think kissing someone was nasty, and would never desire or suggest a kiss, but now he wanted to. He closed his eyes, puckered his lips and came closer to Sarah. In an instant he joined lips with Sarah's and gave her a quick smooch. Immediately after, Sarah seemed surprised, but not too surprised.

"Wow, it's good to know I can trust you Carl," she said.

"Er what? I just kissed you. I don't usually do that kinda thing but, uh hehe,"

"Yes, it's a Gorlockan Seal of Trust, when two individuals pledge loyalty, but I've heard of kissing from April. It's nice to see things differently, I enjoyed it." Sarah without reluctance made the move and joined lips with Carl once more, her arms wrapped around him and her foot in the air. Carl's eyes widen, his arms and hands still out on the side shaking, he had never been kissed for so long and so passionately. After the long kiss Sarah stepped back and licked her lips. Carl fell to the ground, dumbfounded.

_"Wow, this may be the best day of my life! Two kisses in a row!" _Carl thought. He got up and dusted himself.

"How about one more?" Carl requested as he leaned with his eyes closed to kiss Sarah again. He fell on the ground again as she stepped back in shock.

"Oh no the trial! The group's left already I gotta catch up!" she said. Sarah grabbed her gear quickly and ran to catch up with the rest. Carl shook his head and got up to reach Sarah.

"Wait don't go again! Please just one more kiss before your trial thingy?" Carl begged.

"Sorry Carl I, I have to catch up."

"Pleeaaase?"

Sarah gave a little smile. "Oh alright," she said and gave Carl one last quick smooch and ran to catch up with the others.

"Good luck!" Carl yelled.

----------

It's been almost an hour since Cindy and the Gorlock group left. They've been traversing through vast jungle, and still nothing. Cindy was starting to get weary just from all the walking until finally she yelled,

"Alright my feet hurt and it's almost been an hour! Are we there yet to where ever we're going?!"

"Not quite, short-tempered human, but this is were the group splits up," said the Gorlock who kept pestering Cindy to keep up.

"What do you mean?"

"It's time. Listen up all you little weaklings!" announced the pestering Gorlock leader.

"I'm sure all you little maggots have already been assigned a leader? From this point we all split up and each one of you follow your assigned individual leader, they'll take you to your destination and from there they'll explain what you must do to succeed. Before he could finish speaking he stopped and turned to see Sarah, panting and out of breath, she had finally caught up with the rest.

"Sorry, I'm, late...I was preoccupied by..."

"Late you are indeed you little piece of dishonorable trash! Humph, you're worse than this human girl! Why don't you do yourself a favor and just learn to be like the rest of us! What a poor excuse for a warrior." Sarah's eyes almost filled up with tears, but she had heard this kind of scowling before. She slouched and closed her eyes in shame. The Gorlock leader gave out a disgruntled sigh.

"Go now and follow your leader," he said. Without question Sarah followed. Cindy watched as everyone went with their leader.

"Excuse me, but who am I supposed to follow?" she asked.

"You are to follow me, human. Now let's go and don't drag," said the nagging Gorlock.

----------

Cindy followed the Gorlock through the jungle for like another hour or so, until they finally reached their destination. The Gorlock leader stopped and ordered Cindy to halt.

"Are we here?" Cindy asked.

"No, but we're close, let's continue down," the leader said. Cindy whined, they had been going through the jungle for so long she couldn't take it. There weren't even any breaks. The weather on the planet was quite hot and humid, that was the least of the problems. Along the way Cindy had stepped into mud several times and there was a point were she and the leader had to traverse a swamp. That along with the humid weather has irritated Cindy's skin. But as she followed the leader down the hill, she noticed that the area they were entering had different terrain.

"Woa, where are we?" Cindy asked in awe. She looked around her new surroundings, the whole place looked barren and full of rocks. Everywhere she looked was full of rocks. She also noticed some of the other Gorlocks that had come along far away at a distance. The Gorlock leader placed his hand on Cindy's shoulder.

"If you're done with your little observations, I'd like you to follow me," he said. Cindy shook her head and followed him. It didn't take long before they reached their destination, a huge cave. The leader stood near the entrance, and Cindy just stared at the cave. Already adrenaline was pumping through her body, but she tried not to let fear take over her.

"Come here," said the leader. Cindy came closer to him and he handed her weapons. A spear, and a glaive.

"These will be your weapons to defeat the creature you must face," he said.

"What kind of creature?" Cindy asked.

"The creature you must face is called a Kwontor. These beasts live in caves and roam the barrens. In order to pass, you alone must enter the cave in which only one Kwontor resides. I'll be waiting out here. You must kill the Kwontor, decapitate it and return out of the cave with the head on the spear," the leader explained.

"I, I have to go alone?" Cindy asked nervously. The leader just presented the cave entrance gesturing her to go in. Cindy looked at him for a moment, but he said nothing further. Cindy turned to face the cave entrance. She then started to feel fear.

Cindy stood in front of the cave thinking. Why, why did I agree to do this? What am I trying to prove? Cindy knew she couldn't bail, not now. She took a deep breath, and took a step into the cave, then continued down into it's cavern. Light began to disappear. Fear rose in Cindy's body for every step she took down the cavern. Her teeth were chattering, the temperature was starting to get pretty cold. Her legs began to shake as adrenaline filled in her, preparing for the worst. Cindy continued down the narrow pathway until she finally reached the end. The path led deep down into a single, large confined cavern. Cindy knew this was it. Here she had to face the Kwontor. She looked around, quickly. Her whole body was shaking but she knew she had to be ready.

"Nothing, there's nothing here," Cindy said to herself. She had looked around and there seemed to be nothing but rocks. Cindy didn't want to take another step, the Kwontor could be near. She tied the glaive onto her waste and picked up a stone and threw it. A large deafening roar was given out. Cindy fell to the ground, covering her ears. She looked at where she thought she heard the roar originate, and there it was, the Kwontor. She hadn't noticed it before because it seemed to have blended in with the surrounding environment. The Kwontor was at a far distance, giving time for Cindy to see the creature. It resembled a giant scorpion like creature, it had a large stinger tail, two big claws, but it also had four legs, and a small head that looked like that of a rhinoceros. Cindy didn't know if she could define it as an arachnid or a mammal. One thing for sure was that it could kill. Cindy tried to get up quickly, put the adrenaline caused her to be shaky and fell several times until she finally got her balance. The Kwontor hissed and slowly approached Cindy, it's huge four legs causing a rumble every time it took a step. Cindy knew this was the time to attack it, the Kwontor was right in front of her and too big to miss. She picked up the spear, carefully aiming at the Kwontor, and threw it with all her might. She aimed perfectly, but when the spear struck the Kwontor, nothing! It just bounced off and fell lamely onto the ground.

"What?! It didn't even scratch him!" Cindy yelled. She couldn't get her spear back or else it would take her too close to the Kwontor. It gave out another roar of anger, and began to walk faster to Cindy. Cindy took out her glaive,

"I'll slice you up!" she said and threw the glaive like a boomerang, it span and it hit directly at the Kwontor, but still it didn't even penetrate.

"It's skin is hard as rock! I'll never be able to kill him directly like that," Cindy said. And indeed it's skin was as hard as stone, it even looked rocky and that's how it blended in. The Kwontor gave out another roar, totally enraged, and now attempted to charge at Cindy will all speed. Cindy jumped to the side before she could've been pummeled. The Kwontor instead hit the cave wall. It shook it's head for a little while, and this gave Cindy time to grab her weapons. She took the spear in one hand and the glaive in the other. She knew now that she couldn't just simply cut up the creature, so then decided to put thinking into work.

"Ok, if I can't penetrate it's skin, I should try going for it's eyes," Cindy said to herself. The Kwontor recovered from the bash and faced Cindy. It scraped it's feet readying to charge again. It ran with all speed again and instead of jumping to the side, Cindy jump onto the large creature's head. She held onto it's horns while trying to stay atop the beast. It shook trying to get her off, but then grabbed her with one of it's scorpion-like claws. It clenched Cindy around the waist, tightening it's grasp. It started to get harder for Cindy to breath and then she reacted quickly by plunging the tip of her spear right into one of the Kwontor's eyes. It howled in pain and released Cindy. She fell to the ground and caught her breath. Immediately she took her spear and decided to hide. While the Kwontor was still covering it's eyes howling, Cindy hid behind some rocks. This was the perfect time for Cindy to plan her next move.

"Ok think Cindy, think. That Kwontor has nearly impervious skin, it's gotta have some sort of weakness." Cindy stood up behind the rocks to observe the Kwontor. It was still flailing around and this was another good chance for Cindy to spot some weaknesses. For about a second the Kwontor had heeled up, allowing Cindy to see it's underside.

"Woa that's weird! It's outer skin's like rock, but it has a furry belly," Cindy said.

"Hmm, it could be possible that it's underbelly's not hard like the rest of it's body. If it's soft or something, I can jab my spear right through it!" This was it, Cindy had to make her final strike. She would have to get under the large beast and this was the only time while the Kwontor was still at a state of pain. Cindy stood out of the rocks and ran to the Kwontor. It couldn't spot Cindy because it was still covering it's eyes with it's claws. Quickly Cindy dived right under the Kwontor, and jabbed the spear straight into it's heart. She plunged it deeper and deeper into the soft underbelly, until the Kwontor gave out one last roar. Cindy jumped away as the beast fell and lay dead. Cindy breathed heavily, staring at the Kwontor she had slain. She approached the Kwontor and removed the spear, now it was time to decapitate the Kwontor. Usually Cindy would never to this kind of thing, but other motives made her get passed it; survival and honor. With all her strength Cindy rolled the Kwontor so it's underbelly was facing up. She then climbed upon it's chest to it's small rhino-like head. It's neck on the underside was soft like the rest of it's belly. Cindy took out the glaive, and used it to slice it's head off. First she used it like an axe, chopping at the sides of the neck while blue blood of the creature splattered out. As soon as she reached the bone she started using the glaive like a saw, sawing off it's head. Finally, she plunged her spear on the ground, took the head, and drove it onto the tip of the spear.

Moments later, Cindy's leader watched as Cindy came out, carrying with her the head of the Kwontor on the spear. Cindy stood in front of the leader trying to look as proud as she could.

The leader smiled and said, "Congratulations young one. You have earned yourself great amounts of respect from me, and others as well. There will be no greater reward than the one you already have; honor," said the leader. Cindy smiled. She had accomplished a task that probably no other ordinary girl could handle.

"Come, we're all going to meet back at the checkpoint," said the leader.

"Aw man, threw all that again? And I have to carry this with me," Cindy complained, but she still thought the head was pretty cool.

----------

    Back where the group had split, they all met. Cindy saw that the other Gorlocks had won by the heads they were carrying on their spears. Sarah had returned with her trophy as well, but Cindy noticed she wasn't in good condition. Her leg had minor bleeding, a few scratches here and there, plus she was limping as she approached the group, she was having some trouble reaching them and not even her leader was helping. Cindy set aside her trophy to help Sarah.

Cindy walked up to her and said, "You like you need some help. Here, give me you arm." Cindy took Sarah's arm and placed it on her shoulders.

"I don't need your help! Let go of me!" shouted Sarah and retracted her arm away from Cindy. Then she tried to walk ahead of Cindy to show her she didn't need help, but didn't get too far after she fell. Cindy caught up with her. It wasn't Cindy's responsibility for what happened to others, but she knew she had to help out.

"Here take my hand," Cindy said.

"I already told you that I don't need your help, I'm not a baby!" Cindy already knew that Sarah was just declining her offers to help because she didn't want to feel like she wasn't tough enough, that she was a weakling.

"Look, the smartest thing to do right now is to accept my help. Nobody'll think you're baby, just don't listen to what they say, and don't think about what that leader of mine said. You have your Kwontor head, that's gotta count for being tough. Take my hand, and let's go." Cindy extended her arm, and Sarah without question accepted her help. The two girls walked to the rest of the group, Cindy held onto Sarah so she wouldn't have to work out her wounded leg so much.

"So, how did you kill your Kwontor?" Cindy asked.

"I stabbed it's heart out from under," Sarah said.

"What a coincidence! That's what I did."

"Cool, it took me a while to figure out that the creature's weak spot was it's underbelly, I suffered a lot while I carelessly tried to puncture it's rock hard skin."

"Yeah I can see that. Your leg's not so good right now. What's your name again?"

"It's Sarah, Cindy."

"How do you know my name?"

"April, she told me about you before."

"You're a friend of April?"

"Good friends I have to mention. She looks out for me like an older sister."

"How old are you?" Cindy asked.

"I'm ten." Sarah said.

"If you're ten, how come April wasn't part of all this?"

"Well, the leaders never saw me as an esteemed warrior, so they like kinda held me back, so I could do it this year. I can never intimidate anyone," Sarah sighed.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Everyone always pushes me around, they always say I'm not tough enough. I just can't be more like them. I'm lucky April's my best friend, she always stood up for me." Cindy now understood why April was like an older sister to Sarah. She may be the same age, but she was young at heart.

"Remember what I said? Don't worry about what people think about you. Sure you'll get pushed around a couple of times, but you'll work your way up, I'm sure."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks. I'm glad I survived this trial, otherwise I wouldn't be able to see Carl again."

The two girls laughed together, but Cindy stopped and realized, "Wait a minute, you like Carl?!"

"Well, he's kinda cute don't you think?"

"Ew no! He's an allergic dweeb."

"You don't see him they way I do. He's sweet and gentle."

"Well, it's nice to know you've found someone who can't push you around." Cindy said and the girls laughed together again.

"You have a thing for Jimmy Neutron?" Sarah asked.

"Er, what?! Wha, what gives you that idea?"

"I've noticed you and April sort of, you know, fighting over him."

"Well, I, I do, but I'm afraid to tell him. You see I got really angry at him before and then we haven't seen each other for a while. I lov...like him, but I don't know what he thinks."

"I think you have to let him know that you like him, don't cover up your true feelings no matter how hard it is."

"Thanks. I don't know why, but I don't really hate April anymore that much as I used to."

"Yeah, I've talked to April before and she doesn't seem to as well."

"I was gonna tell April's little secret, I felt so thirsty for revenge, but now I don't."

"A secret? What secret?"

"She allowed Meldar to escape, and I don't know what it's got to do with anything. Jimmy hasn't told me why we were supposed to come here."

"That's no secret. I know April let Meldar go. I tried to tell her that we shouldn't take it so lightly. About a week after Meldar's escape, our Kingdom was attacked. I was beginning to suspect that Meldar had something to do with it. Soon afterwards April decided to get Jimmy Neutron over here to help solve this."

"Why didn't you tell April about your suspicions?"

"I thought she wouldn't listen, and I didn't want to tell everyone that April let Meldar go."

"Some guard from the Malvexian TV station told me about that. Look, we both believe that Meldar may be up to something, so we have to get the word out and prepare for the worst. I think Jimmy can give me some answers, but I'd have to ask him some other time."

"You're right, I've just been too afraid."

"Hey, you two laggers hurry up!" shouted a leader. Cindy and Sarah had been conversing for so long they didn't see that the group was moving out.

"Come on let's hurry. I guess we both have a reputation of being laggers," Cindy joked. Sarah laughed and the two girls hurried to catch up.

----------

The group arrived back to the palace, and there Jimmy, Goddard, Sheen, Carl, Libby and April waited. They all got up and approached Cindy and Sarah. Carl gasped.

"Sarah your leg!" he said.

"Don't worry Carl I'll be fine. If it wasn't for Cindy, I'd probably still be out there." Sarah said. April smiled seeing Sarah had passed.

"You did it Sarah! I always knew you could do it." she said and hugged her best friend. She then looked at Cindy, holding the Kwontor head. She had a few bruises, some scratches but not too much.

"I guess I've misjudged you earth gi...Cindy. I apologize for that fight we had yesterday, but you're a pretty good fighter," April said.

"Thanks, April, you weren't so bad yourself," Cindy replied.

"Well, it's good to know that you two won't kill each other anymore," Libby said in relief, she was prepared to hold Cindy back in case they fought again. April took Sarah to the medical bay, and Carl decided to accompany her. Libby and Sheen went off together somewhere else, leaving Cindy and Jimmy alone.

"You know, I'm...really glad you're alive. I was worried when you left, thinking you might get killed, and I wouldn't be able to see you again," Jimmy said. Cindy didn't say anything for a moment then smiled. She knew now that she couldn't hide her true feelings anymore.

"Hey you guys want to join us at the Dining Hall?" Sheen asked from a distance. Jimmy and Cindy turned around to see Sheen and Libby waiting for them.

"You go on ahead Jimmy, I've gotta go to the medical bay," Cindy said.

"Well, okay Cindy. I, hope you'll join us later," Jimmy said nervously and went on ahead with Sheen and Libby. Cindy watched Jimmy until the three entered the palace. Cindy then looked back at the spear, which still had the Kwontor head on it. She took it and just looked at it for a moment. She had changed. After the trial she had changed. Was it suppose to do that? She no longer feared, not as much anymore and now she no longer feared to express her true feelings to Jimmy, no more cover-ups. Fear wasn't the only thing in Cindy that had change, but now she no longer desired revenge, fighting April seems to have lost it's significance. It's true then, Cindy had changed. But was it really the trial itself that made her no longer hate April? Or was it something else. Cindy remembered herself talking to Sarah. She had made Cindy see things differently, now she has a better understanding of Sarah and April. Cindy then plunged the spear into the ground and looked over the horizon. She's still not quite sure what's changed her, but she was sure for one thing; she's a warrior.

* * *

So what do you think of this one? I hope you liked cuz I sure did. Is PG still ok?

I get next chapters in soon, but I can't make any promises, lol. Well, who knows, I'll try my best. bye!


End file.
